Akatsuki MSN
by Buuuuuuuuuh
Summary: nya conversa da akatsuki no MSN \o/ ONESHOT Contém Yaoi


Akatsuki MSN

Tem yaoi \o/ tem...bakatisse\o/tem PC \o/tem palavrao\o/ tem...num sei\o/ tem akatsuki\o/

* * *

**Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz: **Yo Sasori danna un! u.\

**Sasori diz:** oi idiota!

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** isso foi cruel danna T.\ justo EU q sempre adorei sua arte un T.\

**Sasori diz:** sei...¬¬

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** posso add o zetsu e o kisame? D

**Sasori diz:** faze u q neh... ¬¬ vo add o kakuzo e o hidan

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz: **ta

**-Super homem planta foi adicionado a esta conversa-**

**-Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! foi adicionado a esta conversa-**

**-Money ! $.$ foi adicionado a esta conversa-**

**-Jashin-sama foi adicionado a esta conversa-**

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** oie! D

**Money ! $.$ diz:** gente! da ond ceis tão falando?

**Sasori diz: **Lan house ¬¬"

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** Idem un u. \

**Super homem planta diz:** eu tbm D

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** uhum

**Jashin-sama diz:** Lan tbm u.u

**Money ! $.$ diz:** Que desperdicio de dinhero ò.ó

**-Tobi foi adicionado a esta conversa-**

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** QUEM FOI A CRIATURA QUE CONVIDOU ESSA COISA UN? Ò.\

**Tobi diz:** io dheidarra sembai1 _((Yo Deidara senpai!))_

**Super homem planta diz:** ksoksoaksopakpskpaskp q tosco ele nem sabe escreve seu nome "dheidarra"

**Tobi diz:** deitharla semppai o qe è ksoksoaksopakpskpaskp/ _((Deidara senpai o que é ksoksoaksopakpskpaskp?))_

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** Eh a risada de emo do Zetsu un ù.\

**Super homem planta diz:** num eh de emo \ò.ó/

**-Uchiha Itachi-DEIDARA! É A SUA VEIZ D LAVA LOÇA POxxA! foi adicionado a conversa-**

**Tobi diz:** dweidyara ssempay pur ke vosse ta offline nu meu emeeçeeni/_((Deidara senpai por que você ta offline no meu msn?))_

**Uchiha Itachi diz:** deidara, volta logo e lava essa poxxa de loça ¬¬

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** num da un eu sô bunito d pra lava loça ú.\

**Sasori diz:** concordo ú.ù

**-Leader-sama entrou na conversa-**

**Leader-sama diz:** perae gente

**-Uchiha Itachi saiu da conversa-**

**-Money! $.$ saiu da conversa-**

**Leader-sama diz:** pronto...voltem logo tchau

**-Leader-sama saiu da conversa-**

**-Konan entrou na conversa-**

**Konan diz:** o Pein ta ai?

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** cabô d sai

**Konan diz:** pqp ¬¬

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** q q ele feiz no pc do itachi e do kakuzo?

**Konan diz:** destruiu ú.ù

**-Konan saiu da conversa-**

**Tobi diz:** dyeyduara çiemnpai purke o emieçieni fika apitandu cuandu tobi jogua xoguiniu nu ssaiti/_((Deidara senpai por que o msn fica apitando quando tobi joga joguinho no site ?))_

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** num sei tobi

**-Jashin-sama saiu da conversa-**

**Super homem planta diz:** genteeeeeeeee vo sai pra me encontra cum uma flor de pessoa

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** qual o nome dela?

**Super homem planta diz:** Margarida

**-Super homem planta saiu da conversa-**

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** gente vo compra alguma coisa pra come e ja volto

**Tobi diz:** lalala

**Sasori diz:** ...

**Sasori diz:** deidara...

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** eo?

**Sasori diz:** eu te amo

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** eu tbm sasori danna

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** aiaiai q fofo 2 idiotas se amando

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** mais td bem eu num conto nada pra ninguem se vcs num contarem sobre meu namoro cum a lata de atum

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** combinado

**Sasori diz:** uhum

**Tobi diz:** dgeiduayra ssçembayi çasssori dannnnnnna qiçuani cçenmpuayi tobi tem kui i inbuohha_((deidara senpai,sasori danna,kisame senpai, tobi tem que ir embora))_

**Tobi diz:** comu vai inbroha/_((como vai embora?))_

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** eh soh clica no 'x' encima da tela

**-tobi saiu da conversa-**

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** aleluia

**Sasori diz:** ... eu to indo tcha neh

**-Sasori saiu-**

**Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! diz:** tchau deidara

**-Kisame - Num eh peixe eh TUBARÃO! saiu da conversa-**

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** sobrei... pelo menos sei que o sasori danna me ama...

**-Sua mensagem não pode ser enviada a todos os destinatarios: sobrei... pelo menos sei que o sasori danna me ama...-**

**Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / diz:** ah vai c fudx seu avisinho de merdx

**-Deidara-Art is a BANG! \ò.\ / saiu da conversa-**

* * *

Nya eu num sabia onde acaba e fico assim nya ta horrivel 


End file.
